Although numerous attempts have been made to automate the finishing products for textiles, carpeting, and similar types of materials, these attempts have not always been successful with respect to quality control and/or with respect to production time. For example, the binding tape used in the manufacture of square rugs generally extends beyond the corners in an automated system. As a result, each rug must be individually finished in a time consuming process. Specifically, the operators need to manually fold back the tape and sew it down in a bar-track unit. Likewise with respect to rugs with rounded edges, the entire rug generally must be die cut or cut by some other manual means before being finished. This additional finishing step also adds to the overall production time.
Thus, there is a desire for automatic finishing devices and methods for textile products. The improved devices and methods preferably can complete the finishing process in an automated fashion for work pieces with square finishes, rounded finishes, or any desired finish. The devices and methods should be able to finish the work piece in a high speed and efficient manner while accommodating variations in the work piece itself.